The Curse of the Magic Beaker
by Parent12D
Summary: After the events of 'Sorry, Wrong Ed', Andrew finds a magic beaker which has many mystical powers and the liquid changes color to signify when something occurs. Double D doubts that its cursed and it's all coincidence, but as a result, he's the one who gets subjected to all the slapstick that occurs from the magic beaker. How will this turn out for Double D? Find out now!
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! I have here for you another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now let me start by asking you all this: do you remember the episode 'Sorry, Wrong Ed'; the one with the cursed telephone? Well this story is in response to Double D's attitude in that episode and this story continues from where that episode left off, with Andrew and Chaosky in the mix.**

 **As for the summary, this is how it goes; after Chaosky destroy the telephone of doom, Andrew finds another supernatural object; a magic beaker which he passes on to Double D, and weird and crazy bad luck stuff occurs and effects Double D only (the bad stuff), all while he tries to scientifically get to the bottom of its powers, which isn't possible. Andrew, not wanting to portray him as a jerk, shows sympathy towards Double D through the whole thing, while Ed is at his funniest and Eddy acts all snide with Double D since his sock headed friend refused to show sympathy for him with the cursed phone.**

 **One last thing, this story was made as a result of wanting Double D to try to scientifically prove the 'coincidences' that occur from the magic beaker while being the subject to heavy slapstick and whatnot. This story is also heavily inspired by 'Feeling Pinkie Keen' too, just so you all know.**

 **Well enough with the rant now. Let's start the story! How will this all go? Find out now readers!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was a beautiful morning in the town of Peach Creek…or it would be a good morning, if it weren't for all the mishaps that's been going on; towards Eddy to be precise. All this was being done thanks to Rolf's cursed telephone, which Jonny had in his possession. Even after he got rid of it, Eddy's still been tortured by the curse; a curse which Double D thinks it's fake and all the mishaps that have been happening have been simply a coincidence. Chaosky, who happened to be on the scene decided to put an end on this.

"Alright, time to put an end to this once and for all," Chaosky shouted as he approached Jonny.

"Oh, hello Chaosky," Jonny greeted as Chaosky pried the phone of his head. "What are you doing?"

"Long story short Jonny, this phone is curse," Chaosky simply said.

"Wow wee," Jonny commented as Chaosky casually walked off with the phone in hands as it started to ring again.

In a swift movement, Chaosky tossed the phone towards the wall to smash it up, and then as a precaution to make sure it was destroyed, Chaosky took out a hammer, and slammed in onto the telephone, smashing it to smithereens. The Eds took notice of this as Chaosky then retorted.

"There, problem solved," Chaosky said confidently.

Eddy, who was completely bruised and banged up then hesitantly asked.

"Is it all over,"

"Should be, now that the phone has been destroyed," Chaosky commented.

Eddy then noticed that no more bad stuff happened to him, which got him feeling relieved.

"Alright, that's taken care of," Eddy stated. "No more bad luck or curses for me."

"Eddy how many times do I have to tell you," Double D argued. "All those 'curses' are simply a bunch of coincidence."

"Says you, you weren't the one being tortured alive Double D," Eddy retorted.

Double D was about to counter back when a voice called out.

"HEY GUYS!"

It was Andrew's voice as Andrew showed up to the scene, looking all excited about something.

"Hey Andrew, what's up?" Chaosky asked.

"You guys are not going to believe what I found," Andrew said.

"What did you find?"

"I found this."

Andrew then took out what appeared to be a beaker with transparent liquid inside. Chaosky knew what it was and looked a little shocked. Double D on the other hand looked curious.

"Why I do believe this is a beaker," He commented.

"That's right, it's a magic beaker," Andrew commented. "It has some amazing effect that can tell when curse-like events will occur and other stuff."

"Ugh, not again with the curses," Double D groaned.

"Andrew, where did you find that?" Chaosky asked nervously.

"I found it buried somewhere," Andrew commented. "I dug it up."

"Oh boy, we're going on _another_ treasure hunt," Ed seemed excited. "Let me help!"

"I think he got it covered already Ed," Chaosky said.

"Yup, and the best part is, it changes colors and depending on what color it turns, something is bound to happen which differs based on the color it turns."

"Is it really cursed," Eddy asked.

"Technically yes, but it also has magical powers and can foreshadow whether bad things happen, or on rare occasions, when good things will occur." Andrew said.

Double D felt the need to protest against this.

"Alright, first a phone, now a beaker, you guys are ridiculous," Double D snorted. "There are no curses."

"Actually Double D, he's right," Chaosky agreed. "When this beaker shows us when bad luck occurs, _bad luck_ _ **will**_ _occur."_

Before Double D could counter back, the beaker started shaking and the liquid then turned cyan. Andrew was hyped about this.

"Here's an example guys! The liquid turned cyan," Andrew explained. "That means something to going to fall from the sky!"

As Eddy and Chaosky duck cover, and Ed stood there like a dummy, Double D took this as a joke.

"Now that's just ridiculous Andrew," He commented. "The sky is perfectly clear currently, with no accumulation. Nothing's going to fall from the sky, as there's not a single rain-"

He was cut short when something, did in fact fall from the sky and landed on his face. The object in question was none other than a teddy bear. Andrew was hyped that Double D caught a teddy bear on his face while Ed was staring in amazement.

"Alright Double D," Ed whooped. "You just won a teddy bear prize! What are you going to name it?"

Double D could only grumble as Eddy and Chaosky returned to the scene and Andrew was happy. It was then a voice shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Double D," Jimmy came to the scene. "I was just trying to get my Mr. Teddy flying lessons with a parachute by having him sent flying from the see saw, but it appears as though he landed on your face, and forgot about the parachute."

Jimmy then went and grabbed Mr. Teddy.

"Come on Mr. Teddy, let's go practice elsewhere," Jimmy said as he then walked off.

"See ya Jimmy," Andrew waved farewell.

"I think that was Jimmy's teddy bear Double D," Ed pointed out the obvious.

Eddy then felt the need to retort.

"Wow Double D, that was an interesting _coincidence_ that occurred," Eddy snarked. "Almost like it is a curse."

"Oh please Eddy, that teddy bear just so happened to coincidentally fall from the sky, right onto my face when that beaker's liquid turned cyan," Double D commented. "That doesn't mean that the beaker is cursed."

"But it is technically," Andrew explained as they all started walking. "The beaker has many amazing magical powers, and that was just an example."

"Okay, this is getting a little ridiculous Andrew," Double D said. "You expect me to believe that that beaker can make many crazy events to occur?"

"Yes,"

It was then the liquid in the beaker started changing colors again as they stopped right at the edge of the side walk. The liquid was now a dark brown.

"Oh, oh, now the liquid has turned dark brown!" Andrew jumped in excitement.

"What does that mean?" Eddy asked.

"Someone is about to be splattered by mud!" Andrew sang in a cheerful manner. Ed, Eddy and Chaosky were to the side as Double D felt like laughing it off, unaware there was a mud puddle right near him.

"That's just crazy talk Andrew," Double D laughed. "There are no vehicles in sight and I hardly doubt that anyone will get splattered by-"

It was then Kevin, on his bike, rode by as he zipped through the mud, causing it to splatter all over Double D, causing him to stop his sentence quickly. Kevin took notice of this and felt the need to taunt.

"Oops, sorry dork, ha ha," Kevin laughed in a crude manner as he rode off. Eddy was shocked while Ed was excited.

"Wow Double D, I wish I were in your shoes right about now!" Ed cheered.

It was then Ed took off his shoes, took Double D's shoes off his feet as he then put on Double D's shoes.

"There, now I'm in your shoes Double D!" Ed shouted.

Eddy felt the need to boast but Double D stopped him.

"Don't even Eddy, that was just a second coincidence," Double D snorted.

"Oh sure it was Double D," Eddy said sarcastically. "It was just oh so coincidental for ol' Kevin there to ride by and splatter mud all over you."

Andrew, looking sympathic for Double D felt the need to comment.

"Wow Double D, you're a mess," Andrew said. "You look like you need a bath."

"Let's take him to bathe at my house guys!" Ed shouted.

"Sounds good to me," Andrew said. "Let's go to Ed's house."

"Right behind you there Andrew," Ed picked up Double D as they headed to Double D's house. Chaosky decided to head back to his house while Eddy decided to accompany the other two Eds and Andrew to Ed's house…

* * *

Sometime, after Double D washed up in Ed's bathtub, the four of them left Ed's house as they headed for Double D's house as Andrew was still holding that beaker. Andrew was explaining to Double D about the effects of the beaker.

"…and those are just some of the many side effects that occur from this beaker," Andrew finished his explanation.

"Ugh, but this doesn't make sense," Double D groaned. "This stuff isn't scientifically possible. How could this beaker be able to foreshadow such events to occur?"

"It just does," Andrew said simply. "And it's best not to think about it too hard Double D, you could get yourself a headache."

"I really must apologize Andrew, but I really should get back to my house for a bit to think this through," Double D started walking off away from them when the liquid in the beakers started changing colors yet again.

"WAIT DOUBLE D!" Andrew cried out.

"Not now Andrew, I have some thinking to do," Double D called out heading for his front door.

"But the liquid has turned brick red," Andrew shouted. "That means watch out for incoming doors being opened!"

"Andrew, please, that's just a bunch of-"

He was cut off when he was in front of his door, when the door slammed right into Double D, causing him to flatten up and get injured from the door. Chaosky was shown to have slammed it opened as he had Double D's phone on hand.

"Hey," Chaosky greeted. "Did I hit Double D?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded.

Chaosky looked and saw Double D was flattened by the door. Before saying anything, Double D's phone started ringing. Ed felt the need to answer it as he then spoke into the phone.

"Double D is in a lot of pain right now, he's gonna have to call you back," Ed simply said as he then hung up.

"Hey, sorry about that Double D," Chaosky apologized. "I need to borrow your phone for a bit, since the phone at my house has been broken and it doesn't work, so I have to borrow your phone for a bit."

Double D couldn't reply as Chaosky walked off with Double D's phone as Andrew went and pried off Double D from the door. He then shook him off and caused him to turn back to normal.

"I told you to be careful Double D," Andrew told him.

By this point, Double D felt like he had a massive headache, not from the door slam, but from the effects that this beaker have been causing.

"Ugh, this is just so crazy, none of this makes sense," Double D complained. "How could this be possible?"

"Maybe it is cursed like Andrew says it is Sockhead," Eddy retorted.

"I say that we test this in my garage, with science," Double D stated. "I suggest we get to the bottom of what is up with this beaker!"

"YEAH, LETS TEST IT LIKE MUSTARD!" Ed cried out in excitement.

"Alright if you say so," Andrew decided to go with it, even though he knew Double D would just strain himself with all this thinking he was planning on doing. The Eds and Andrew went right into Double D's garage as Double D decided to run several tests with the magic beaker…

* * *

In Double D's garage, we see Double D hooking up a bunch of scientific machines and contraptions and such, while the beaker had a bunch of brain attachments to it and a machine that would read the results was blinking constantly.

"There, now we can just see just what kind of effects this beaker has based on what science shows about it." Double D remarked.

"Double D, is this all really necessary," Andrew questioned. "I mean some things are best left…"

"Andrew hush," Double D told him. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Sorry."

"Now Andrew, you just let me know when the liquid changes colors, and what effects it'll have then science will reveal the answers," Double D explained. "Is that clear?"

"You got it Double D, "Andrew said as Eddy and Ed were standing to the side.

"Then let's wait for the excitement to start."

Silence filled the air, aside from the scientific beeping noises of the machine and such being heard as Double D looked at the machines for several moments, with nothing happening.

"Is there any change in colors yet?"

"Nope its still crystal clear," Andrew stated.

"Ugh, all day it was changing colors, but now it's not even changing colors at all," Double D groaned. "Why isn't it changing colors?"

"Beats me, it happens whenever something happens."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all,"

"Its like I said Double D, sometimes, certain events are best left unexplained and unanswered." Andrew stated.

"But that's preposterous!" Double D shouted. It was then the liquid started changing colors.

"Oh look, it's changing colors!" Andrew cried out as it turned yellow orange.

"It's Yellow Orange, what does that mean?" Double D asked in excitement.

"Oh, that mean someone is hungry," Andrew stated as his tummy grumbled. "And I guess I'm the guilty one! I could go for a sandwich right about now!"

"Ugh you know what," Double D unhooked the machines and such. "Forget it! I don't need the answers to the beaker, in fact, I don't care!"

"If you say so buddy," Andrew took the beaker as Double D headed for the door as Andrew followed.

"Sandwich for two please," Ed stated as he and Eddy followed too.

It was then the liquid turned brick red once again as Double D was near the door.

"DOUBLE D! INCOMING DOOR!" Andrew shouted in a warning tone.

"Enough Andrew, I've-"

He couldn't finish that sentence as the door slammed on him once again, revealing Chaosky to be the guilty one once again.

"Double D," Chaosky asked. "Have you seen Double D Andrew?"

"I think you just flattened him with the door Chaosky." Andrew stated.

"Oh my," Chaosky looked at the door and saw the flat-as-a-pancake Double D on the door as Ed approached him.

"You are so lucky, Flat Doubley D," Ed pried him off.

"Ugh, did you two plan this out Chaosky," Double D groaned.

"What, no," Chaosky defended. "Why would we set you up?"

"Yeah Double D," Andrew agreed. "I was trying to warn you to be careful of the opening door."

"Ugh, this is so confusing, it's baffling," Double D grunted, still flat.

"Let's go Double D," Eddy snorted. "You and your 'coincidence' can accompany us."

"Can I mail him off Eddy," Ed asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ed," Andrew stated as they all left Double D's garage, Ed carrying the flattened Double D with him as Andrew was carrying that beaker on hand.

* * *

Now outside Double D's house, Double D continued grumbling about his fate with the beaker while Eddy looked all snide by the look on his face.

"Aw cheer up Double D, what's the worse that could happen?" Andrew asked.

Before anyone could respond, the liquid in the beaker changed colors once again; this time being a barf green.

"Oh guys look, the color is now barf green!" Andrew shouted.

"And what could that possibly mean," Double D dared to ask.

"It means someone's gonna get stanked." Andrew exclaimed.

"Okay, this is just complete nonsense now Andrew," Double D retorted. "I don't know how that'll be possible, as there's not a single skunk in sight, so how could-"

It was then a stink bomb was hurling straight towards Double D at a fast speed, and before Double D could finish his sentence, the bomb made contact with him, and then it exploded on contact, green gas covering all over him as he then smelled really bad with green stink gas steaming on him. Andrew and Chaosky were shocked, Ed was being dumb and Eddy was surprised by what he just saw.

"Well what do you know, the El Mongo Stink Bomb," Eddy proclaimed. "I haven't seen that bad boy in a long time!"

Double D then approached them as he stunk really badly. Ed took notice of this and pinched his nose waving his hand in front of him.

"Who stepped on a duck," Ed questioned as Double D smelled really bad.

"For crying out loud, now I smell really bad," Double D complained.

"I get what your saying, but luckily, your problem will be solved with this," Andrew then took out a spray can from hammer space that said 'Shower-in-a-Can' on the label. "The Shower-in-a-Can; this stuff is basically a shower without the bathtub! One quick spray of this will have you smelling back to normal in no time. Hold your breath!"

Andrew then sprayed the can on Double D which lasted for a moment or so before stopping. Double D was no longer stinking like garbage.

"There, good as new," Andrew said putting the can away.

"I appreciate the gesture Andrew, but I'm wondering where the heck that stink bomb came from," Double D stated. "Who threw it?"

"Beats me," Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

Double D sighed and was about to say something, but then the liquid in the beaker started changing colors once again.

"Oh now what," Double D groaned.

"Oh my goodness! The color is now light pink!" Andrew cried in excitement.

"And that would mean…?"

"That someone is about to find true love!" Andrew squealed.

"Now that's something to look forward to," Double D sighed in relief.

"Uh huh," Andrew was about to say something else, but then nearby, they saw Kevin and Nazz talking.

"Yo Nazz, you looking really pretty today you know," Kevin said.

"Why thank you Kevin," Nazz thanked him.

" Uh Nazz, I got something for you," Kevin then went ahead and gave Nazz some pink flowers.

"For me? They're so beautiful, thanks Kevin," Nazz was ecstatic.

"Your welcome," Kevin simply said. "Say, wanna come and hang out at my house for a bit?"

"I'd love that Kevin, let's roll!" Nazz squealed as she got onto Kevin's bike.

"Let's go!"

Kevin and Nazz then went to Kevin's house, as if they were a couple as Double D was flabbergasted by this as the beaker liquid turned clear again.

"But, but, but, but…"

"I didn't say it was for you specifically Double D," Andrew stated. "I'm sorry you had to see that though."

"This is just way too twisted for my taste at this point!" Double D shouted. "What's next?!"

"Oh cheer up, something good will happen soon…" Andrew said as the liquid then changed colors to a bright red. "Hey the liquid changed colors again!"

"Oh goodie, it's bright red now," Double D was now sarcastic and dry. "What could that mean?"

"That's easy, that means the girl who is crazily obsessed with you will pounce on you and then kiss you to death!" Andrew gleefully cheered.

Eddy couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh Double D, your in for it now cassanova!" Eddy chuckled.

"Wonder who the lucky bird could be," Ed wondered.

Double D then let that comment sink in and then it hit him, he knew who would pounce and smooch him to death. He then looked very shocked.

"Oh my…"

Double D looked in all directions as he knew who would pounce on him.

"What's with Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"We're about to find out."

Just then, a certain blue haired freckled girl pounced onto Double D coming from the bushes as she tackled Double D to the ground. The girl in question was none other, than Marie Kanker, and Double D's nightmare was correct. Marie had that sinister grin on her face as she tied up Double D by the sock to keep him from escaping.

"Hiya Dreamboat," Marie greeted in a devilish manner as she finished tying up Double D, preventing him from escaping as he fell onto the ground. It was then Marie got out some lip balm and then put some onto her lips, and one could have sworn Andrew let out a wolf whistle at this. Once she was done, her lips were now red as she looked seductively at Double D.

"Pucker up Oven Mitt," Marie snickered as she approached Double D and puckered her red shiny lips, about to give him a kissing fest.

"NO, PLEASE, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Double D begged for mercy but to no avail.

Offscreen, a kissing fest then occurred as the others watched as Marie gave Double D a massive kissing of a lifetime. While Eddy, Ed, and Chaosky were shocked, Andrew had a pouty look on his face. A bunch of kissy, smoochy, wet smacking lip sounds were heard from Marie as red kiss mark bubbles emerged from the scene all over the place as a result. After a couple minutes, she finished kissing as Double D walked by with kiss marks all over his face and body.

"OH NO THAT BLUE HAIRED WITCH MADE OUT WITH DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted as Double D walked by, humiliated. Andrew still had a pouty look of envy.

 _Lucky dude, I want to be kissed by Marie Kanker…_ He thought to himself.

Marie took notice of Andrew's face and knew what he was thinking. She then grew a devilish look on her face.

"Oh come on, you didn't think I forgot about you, cutie, did you," She asked Andrew as she went and grabbed Andrew who started sweating as Chaosky was holding the beaker now. Marie still had red lipstick on as she grinned suggestively.

"Get ready to pucker up hot stud," Marie grinned as she puckered her lips.

"WOO HOO!" Andrew's reaction was quite the opposite of Double D's.

* * *

The same kissing fest with the same sound effects from before was taken place once again as Marie gave Andrew a kissing fest now all over his body. After a couple minutes, she stopped kissing Andrew as Andrew stumbled over, looking all dizzy and drunk as his mouth was in a wiggly line. Andrew then spoke some gibberish as he was unable to say anything coherent with all the kiss marks over him. Marie snickered at this.

 _He's so cute…_ She thought as she approached Andrew. "I'll catch ya later, hot stuff."

She then gave him one last kiss on the cheek as Andrew fell over and fainted as Marie walked back to the trailer park, snickering in the process. Andrew looked completely drunk on love as he laid there for a few moments before Eddy then said.

"Hey, get up will ya Romeo," Eddy teased. "What about that beaker?"

"Oh yeah," Andrew regained himself as Chaosky gave him the beaker again, which the liquid was clear again. Double D arrived back at the scene, completely clear of kiss marks.

"Well that was rather uncalled for," Double D complained.

"Aw come now Double D," Andrew tried to reassured him. "There's so much more this beaker can foretell."

"Oh really," Double D asked uninterested as they started walking again.

"Who knows, something good might happen, you just got to believe," Andrew stated.

"Believe in what precisely," Double D asked impatiently.

They then heard a certain voice shout.

"SLAHORN!"

It was Rolf as he was shown shirtless as he was crushing big rocks by using a little rock. Ed looked quite interested and decided to check this out. Andrew and Double D then spent the next minute talking about the beaker while Ed went to check out what Rolf was doing. Rolf crushed five huge rocks already and was about to crush a sixth one by marking it with a red X. Raising the rock over his head, he then proceeded to crush it.

"SLAHORN!" He was about to crush it, but Ed stood in the way, causing him to stop short.

"Hi Rolf, what are you doing with that rock?" Ed asked.

"Hello bundt cake for brains Ed-boy," Rolf greeted. "Rolf is using this little rock to crush apart the big rock."

Ed took this the wrong way and misinterpreted it as he then asked.

"Bundt cake crushes rock?" He asked.

"No Ed-boy, only rock will break rock," Rolf exclaimed.

"What else will happen," Double D asked Andrew.

"Don't know, it all depends on what color it changes into," Andrew said.

"And what color will it change into now?"

It was then Ed decided to ask if a certain amount of foods could break the rock, as Rolf got more and more annoyed by each passing second.

"Pizza slice breaks rock," Ed asked, holding a pizza slice.

"Ed-boy, no pizza, rock!" Rolf sounded annoyed.

"Ice cream breaks rock," He got out some ice cream.

"No Ice cream. Rock!" Rolf sneered.

"Hamburger breaks rock," Ed got out a hamburger.

"No! Rock!" A pattern then took place then.

"Hot dog breaks rock?"

"Rock!"

"Corn dog breaks rock?"

"Rock!"

"Popcorn breaks rock?"

"ROCK!"

"Donut breaks rock?"

"ROCK!"

"Pie breaks rock?"

 _"ROCK!"_

"Lollipop breaks rock?"

 _"ROCK!"_

"Cookie breaks rock?"

 _ **"ROCK!"**_

"Brownies breaks rock?"

 _ **"ROCK!"**_

"Sliced stinky cheese breaks rock?"

 _ **"ROCK!"**_

"OH, OH, Half eaten pretzel bagel breaks rock!?"

That did it. Rolf then snapped as he then looked enraged as he lifted the rock over his head and glared at Ed.

 _ **"MUST ROLF BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THAT OVERCOOKED NOODLE THAT YOU CALL A HEAD!?"**_ Rolf boomed in an angry manner.

"PASS THE MUSTARD!" Ed cried in excitement.

It was then the liquid in the beaker then changed colors again, this time it was gray.

"Hey, the color changed gray this time," Andrew squealed. "That means watch out for incoming rocks!"

"Oh come now and where is this incoming rock that'll be heading for us?" Double D questioned.

 **"SLAHORN!"** Rolf roared as he hurled the rock towards Ed as Ed was now holding a shovel.

"Let's bury that rock and kiss it goodnight." Ed proclaimed as he saw the rock heading for him. He then had a panicked look on his face.

"AHHHHH! INCOMING ROCK! THE ROCK IS ATTACKING!" Ed then managed to duck and dodged the rock as the rock was now heading straight for Double D.

"I'm not kidding Double D, and neither is the beaker," Andrew stated. "A rock is sure to head for us."  
"Enough now Andrew, I don't see a single rock heading for us in sight, so your hypothesis is 100% in-"

He was cut off when the rock Rolf tossed hit him on the side of the head. Double D fell to the ground as a result and Andrew looked at him.

"I warned you didn't I," Andrew told him.

Eddy then felt like laughing, so he did so.

"Well wasn't that a _coincidence_ or what," Eddy snorted. "To have Rolf get angry and have that rock hit you on the head?"

Ignoring Eddy, Double D noticed Rolf as he panickly headed for Rolf and gave him the beaker Andrew had in his hands a moment ago.

"ROLF, YOU BELIEVE IN THIS STUFF, KEEP THIS BEAKER, IT'S YOURS!" Double D screamed.

Rolf was confused as he studied the beaker and then grew a panicked look on his face.

"EGA! THE BEAKER OF CURSE AND DESPAIR THAT HAS HAUNTED THE PEOPLE OF THE OLD COUNTRY FOR GENERATIONS HAS BEEN UNEARTHED!" Rolf screamed. "LET IT BE ON YOUR HANDS, SOCK HEADED ED BOY!"

He tossed the beaker back to Double D.

"NO ROLF, IT'S YOURS! KEEP IT!" He tossed it back to Rolf.

"HALF WITTED ED BOY!" Rolf tossed it towards Ed.

"HOT POTATO MON!" Ed gleefully took part in the game passing it on.

"Ed, I didn't think you knew reggae," Andrew commented. "Alright, let's play!"

The game of hot potato with the beaker lasted for several minutes as Rolf, Eddy, Ed, Andrew, Chaosky and Double D kept tossing it away to see who should keep it. After a few minutes, Double D had enough as he caught the beaker and then made a run for Rolf.

"HERE ROLF, PLEASE TAKE THE BEAKER! TAKE IT, TAKE IT! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Double D begged as he ran for Rolf.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rolf said hastily as he made a run for it, Double D chasing behind him. "What is that? Who are you?"

Rolf made a run to his house as he opened his door, and entered his house, and before Double D could enter his house, Rolf closed the door on his as Double D ran into the door, falling backwards as he lost the grip on the beaker causing it to be sent flying. Luckily Andrew was able to catch it before it broke. He then approached Double D.

"You know Double D," Andrew started as he helped his sockheaded friend up. "All these mishaps could be prevented if you just-"

"No, forget it Andrew," Double D stopped him. "There has to be a logical explanation to all this stuff going on. There is no such thing as curses or such!"

Before Andrew could counter, the liquid in the beaker then changed colors yet again.

"Oh dear lord, what color will this be now," Double D groaned.

"We're about to find out Double D," Andrew stated as the liquid started to change to a certain color, unaware that Double D wasn't out of the woods yet…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN BY NOW! BUT YEAH, THIS IS THE END OF PART ONE! DON'T WORRY, THERE'S STILL MUCH MORE TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER! HOW WILL THINGS WORK OUT FOR DOUBLE D? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR.**

 **ON THAT NOTE READERS, GOODBYE NOW UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright now readers! Here's part 2 to this story now!**

 **Now how will this turn out for Double D in regards to the magic beaker that's been affecting him? Read and find out now everyone!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, the liquid in the beaker was now changing another new color as Andrew and Double D watched it change colors. When it was done, the liquid was now orange.

"OH BOY, ITS ORANGE!" Andrew sounded excited.

"Oh boy, what could that possibly," Double D said with a dry tone in his voice.

"Oh that means we should watch out for an incoming vehicle that could show up." Andrew said simply.

"Vehicle, what vehicle," Double D questioned. "I don't see a vehicle in sight."

It was then that bike horn jingle was being played in the background and a bike (Kevin's bike) came hurling towards Double D, with no Kevin on it as it then jumped a ramp and was about to land on top of Double D.

"Oh dear…"

It was then the bike crashed onto Double D, getting all broken and being destroyed to smithereens in the process.

"Ouch."

"Woo hoo Double D," Ed cheered. "You got a new broken down bike! Call the bike pixie!"

"Is that Kevin's bike?" Eddy asked.

"This isn't going to be good…" Chaosky didn't like what was about to come.

"What are you talking about?" Double D questioned.

"MY BIKE!" A voice shouted in anger and shock as it belong to Kevin as he saw his bike completely trashed and saw Double D right where it was wrecked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE, YOU DORK!?"

"Uh Kevin, I can explain I…" Double D tried to reason with him but Kevin approached him, getting ready to pound him for destroying his bike. "GOTTA GO!"

Double D then made a beeline bolt for it as Andrew, Ed and Eddy followed while Chaosky went back to the house to take care of stuff.

"No really Double Dork! I'm pounding you for this!" Kevin sneered. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DORK!"

The Eds and Andrew then left the cul-de-sac and headed straight for the playground, as Double D truly had enough of this and decided to put an end to this nonsense…

* * *

Sometime later, in the playground, Double D was now wearing a helmet as Andrew still had the beaker in his hand as Ed and Eddy were with them.

"Okay Andrew, I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do," Double D sounded determined.

"Well if you say so," Andrew wasn't too sure about this, but he decided to go with it anyway. "The liquid hasn't changed colors yet."

"Okay, let's walk then," Double D sighed as the Eds and Andrew started walking.

A few minutes later, the liquid then changed colors.

"Hey look, it's changing colors!" Andrew cried out as the liquid then changed to a tan color a moment later. "It's now colored tan!"

"Okay Andrew, what could that possibly mean?"

"Oh that means we should watch out for incoming wood, because we're about to get hit by some wood," Andrew said as he along with Ed and Eddy took cover as Double D examined the place, and saw no pieces of wood heading for them. It was then he decided to comment.

"Well Andrew, it looks like your ridiculous nonsensical theory of incoming wood is inadequate," Double D stated. "I see no wood heading for us, so that means…"

He was cut off when a piece of wood hit him on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground as a result.

"Double D, you okay?" Andrew asked.

"I think so, what just hit me?" He asked.

The piece of wood that hit him was none other, than Plank, who was motionless.

"Oh hi Plank," Ed greeted him. "What brings you to these parts old chum?"

"Howdy guys," Jonny greeted as he approached Plank. "Sorry about that Double D, Plank and I were playing a game of toss and Plank wanted to see how far I could toss him, so I complied."

Eddy then approached them too as Jonny then felt the need to comment.

"Oh, by the way, Plank says I don't throw like a tooth pick, if you know what I mean," Jonny stated as he then started laughing at what Plank told him, resulting in Ed laughing too.

"That Plank always cracks me up, what can I say," Ed stated.

"Don't let baldy get to you Double D, he's just pulling your chain," Eddy stated. "Double D?"

Double D had went underneath a tree now as he was coming up with theories to this magic beaker, all of which were off.

"This doesn't make any sense at all, confound it," Double D stressed. "This is impossible, and improbable for this to be a curse. All these theories that I came up with that could explain the mysteries behind this magic beaker are all off, and I can understand why. I never been this confused in my whole life!"

"Well buddy, I think your confused because there's nothing to explain about it," Andrew approached him. "Sometimes things happen, whether they have a reason or not, it just…happens."

"But that's impossible Andrew," Double D exclaimed. "There has to be a logical explanation behind it."

Andrew was about to give him another optimistic comment, but then the liquid changed colors again. This time it was colored yellow.

"Oh, it's yellow now," Andrew explained. "This means someone is going to get stung by bees."

"Okay Andrew, I know you have been trying to help me through all this but come on," Double D protested. "I don't see any bee hives in sight, nor do I see any bees heading for us!"

Andrew then saw a hoard of bees flying overhead as he along with Ed and Eddy looked panicked as Double D kept babbling when he was cut off.

"INCOMING BEES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ed screamed as they made a run for it, as Double D was confused by this.

"Why are you guys running?! I'm talking to you guys! You hear me!? I said-"

He got cut off when the bees started stinging him as he then made several yelping painful sounds from the stings before making a run for it, trying to outrun the bees in the process…

* * *

Sometime later, Double D, who had a bunch of bee sting marks all over him was panting from running as he was by the side of a house, and he managed to outrun the bees.

"Hey Double D," Andrew greeted him as he was with Eddy and Ed. "Whoa Double D, those bees got you good. Let me help with that."

"Listen Andrew, I know your meaning good intent by what you are doing, but I'm nearly at a breaking point here," Double D stated as Andrew rubbed medicine all over his bee stings.

"I understand that buddy, but there's nothing for me to explain," Andrew stated. "The only way you can be safe from the curse is if you believe everything that is happening."

Double D sighed and was about to make another remark, when the liquid in the beaker changed colors yet again. The liquid was now black this time.

"Oh look, the liquid is black this time!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Oh, what does that mean," Double D took a wild guess. "Does that mean I'm going to be subjected to death?"

"No," Andrew shook his head before exclaiming in an excited manner. "It means your about to GET A FREE PIANO!"

"Oh really, and where is this piano in question if I may ask," Double D looked around and saw no piano in sight. "I don't see a piano, so there must be a misunderstanding with the beaker, as it turns out there is no pia-"

He was then cut off once again when a black piano fell right on top of him, as the sound of a dog whimpering was heard afterwards. Ed then approached the piano and then said to it.

"Do you have any reservations tonight Mr. Piano?" Ed greeted.

Up on the roof, the one who was guilty of dropping the piano on Double D was Kevin, possibly as payback for his wrecked bike as he shouted.

"THAT'S FOR WRECKING MY BIKE **DORK!"** Kevin yelled out in a taunting manner as he turned around and left. "HA HA! HE HE HE-HA HA!"

Andrew was hyped about the free piano Kevin gave to Double D.

"Oh boy Double D, you got a free piano! I wonder if it still works," Andrew tried playing it and to his surprise, it still works. "Hey, it still works!"

He then started playing it.

"It seems today, that all you see…"

"WRONG CARTOON ANDREW!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh yeah, right," Andrew remembered as he stop and the top part opened up, revealing a tangled up Double D. "Oh let me help you out of there Double D."

Andrew got Double D untangled from the strings as Eddy approached him.

"So Double D, still think this curse is nothing but a _coincidence,"_ Eddy retorted.

"Ugh, this is very absurd," Double D grunted.

"Don't take it too personally Double D, something good might happen somehow," Andrew stated as the liquid changed colors once again and Andrew noticed that it now turned blue. "But unfortunately, that might not happen anytime soon, for the liquid is now colored blue."

"And what does that mean if I may ask?" Double D asked.

"Well, let me just say that a bunch of mishaps are about to occur right about now," Andrew said.

"Like what exactly," Double D questioned in annoyance.

It was then a tree toppled over and fell right on top of him, the first mishap on the list. Ed was happy to see the tree show itself.

"Good morning tree," Ed greeted as Andrew pried Double D out from underneath the tree.

"What else will happen now," Double D asked.

"Just wait and see Double D," Andrew said with a warning tone. "I really do hope you have life insurance buddy."

"For what purpose, what's going to happen-"

It was then a potted plant fell on his head, which was then followed by an anvil, and then followed by a haystack, and then a horse carrier followed afterwards as Double D struggled out of there. It was then a stampede was occurring as the ground shook and rumbled.

"STAMPEDE!" Double D panicked as Rolf's live stocks represented the stampede, all the animals running over Double D, leaving a mess on top of him.

"Ooooo…" Double D groaned, but it was then a train showed up all of a sudden as Double D had been run over by a train. This was then instantly followed by a bunch of circus animals and several elephants stomped over Double D as circus music and elephants trumpeting were heard while this was happening.

"A PARADE! WOOO!" Ed cheered in excitement.

Once the parade was done, a bunch of vehicles crashed onto Double D; first was a car, then a truck, then a cruise ship, then an air plane, then a rocket ship. And for the grand finale, an atomic missile bomb was heard hurdling down towards Double D as he then noticed it heading for him.

"Oh crap…" Double D knew this was going to end badly as Ed, Eddy and Andrew immediately took cover as Double D was trapped under the vehicles.

In a matter of seconds, the missile made contact with the vehicles on top of Double D, and once it made contact… **A POWERFUL NUCLEAR EXPLOSION OCCURRED IN THE CENTER OF THE CUL-DE-SAC THAT WAS SO HUGE ONE COULD PRACTICALLY SEE IT FROM OUTER SPACE!**

* * *

In the cul-de-sac, once the explosion was done, the place was a mess as Double D was shown to have miraculously survived all that as Andrew slowly approached him with the beaker in hands.

"Hey Double D," Andrew started to ask but the liquid in the beaker then changed to a color purple now. "The liquid is now colored purple, meaning an incoming thundercloud will occur."

Double D was too worn out to even make a retort when a thundercloud showed up and hovered over Double D and in a matter of seconds; Double D got struck by a lightning bolt which lasted for a few seconds or so. Double D had survived that too.

"Listen buddy, you're my friend and I am worried about your safety," Andrew said with sympathy. "That's why I'm trying to help you with all this."

"WITH WHAT?! Double D screamed. "I was just attacked by a numerous amount of objects including a nuclear missile bomb and I got struck by lightning! What could I possibly need help with in any way!?"

"Your current predicament." Andrew simply remarked.

Double D was twitching out of control, as he had reached his breaking point and was about to snap as Ed and Eddy approached the scene.

"Wow Double D, it's a miracle that you survived all that," Eddy commented. "Just like what happened to me when I was cursed with that telephone."

"I'll say." Andrew agreed.

It was then the liquid in the beaker changed colors again, only this time it was colored like a rainbow, which got the Eds all surprised.

"Oh, the color of the beaker is now rainbow!" Andrew was hyped.

"What does that mean," Double D asked.

"This doesn't normally happen, but this usually means that a doozy is going to occur," Andrew then clarified. "You know, something that you'd least expect to occur is going to happen and take place."

"Hmph, not like everything I've been through today is not normal, what could this 'doozy', be?"

"Who knows but it should be occurring quite soon." Andrew stated.

Before Double D could make anymore comments, a voice then started screaming.

"ANDREW!" The voice belonged to Chaosky as Chaosky ran for Andrew in a state of panic. "We got a massive problem heading our way!"

"I know, a doozy is suppose to occur thanks to the beaker," Andrew commented.

"It's not that," Chaosky moaned in anxiety. "I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Chaosky grabbed Andrew as they went back to Andrew's house as the Eds decided to follow. Chaosky brought Andrew to a telescope on the roof and told him.

"Look into the telescope," He commanded as Andrew did so. "What do you see heading for us?"

Andrew then saw what appeared to be a meteorite, which was heading straight for Earth, for Peach Creek to be precise. Andrew didn't like this as he then screamed.

"GUYS, WE HAVE A HEAVY FOREIGN OBJECT FROM SPACE HEADING FOR US!" Andrew screamed to his friends as the Eds saw the meteorite for themselves.

"OH MY LORD! A METEORITE IS HEADING FOR US!" Double D shouted.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!" Eddy yelled too.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE THE MOVIE 'MOUNTAIN ZOMBIES FROM SCAB LAGOON', IN WHICH THE ZOMBIES EMERGING FROM THE LAGOON COME TO FEAST ON OUR FLESH ONCE A METEORITE IMPACTS EARTH!" Ed shouted.

"We got to warn the others," Chaosky panicked.

"Way ahead of you Chaosky," Andrew got out a megaphone and then shouted in it, getting all six of the kids' attention. **"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS IS A STATE OF EMERGENCY! A GIANT METEORITE IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US! TAKE PRECAUTION AND SEEK SHELTER IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS A WORLDWIDE EMERGENCY!"**

All the kids were shocked in fear for a moment when Jimmy suddenly shouted.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

All six kids were running around in panic (even Kevin) as they shouted stuff while taking shelter. Rolf in particular started screaming.

 **"THE JUDGEMENT DAY IS AMONG US! ROLF MUST PROTECT HIS LIVE STOCK!"**

All the kids ended up in shelters as the Eds and Andrew had to do something.

"Guys, we have to stop that meteorite from making contact!" Andrew shouted.

"I still got the missiles and super powered bombs to handle the job Andrew," Chaosky said as he came back with a bunch of missile launchers, tanks and bomb throwing doohickeys.

"Great work Chaosky, we better make this fast! The meteor is coming closer now!" Andrew said taking one of the weapons. "Guys let's go!"

Without any comments, the Eds complied as they only had a few minutes to do this before they all get killed. Andrew was readying some missile launchers and tanks as he then shouted.

"Okay guys, you got your weapons," Andrew wondered as the Eds all had tanks and missile launchers too. "Alright! Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

They then started firing away at the meteor, letting loose everything they got. Unfortunately, this didn't stop the meteorite from approaching them one bit. Once they were out of ammo in the missile launchers and tanks, they realized they only had one hope left.

"I guess this calls for drastic measures guys," Andrew got those bomb throwers ready to be launched. "On the count of three, we let loose all these bombs at the meteor to destroy it. Got it!?"

"Whatever," Eddy remarked.

"Roger," Double D stated.

"On the mark!" Ed shouted.

"Alright ready!" Andrew then started the countdown. "ONE. TWO. **THREE!"**

The moment he screamed three did they all let loose all of the bombs that they had on them, which made direct contact with the meteor. It looked like all hope was lost until… **THE BOMBS DETONATED AND WERE ALL STRONG ENOUGH TO BLOW UP THE METEOR AND THE METEORITE MANAGED TO EXPLODED BEFORE IT MADE CONTACT WITH THE EARTH AND THE CUL-DE-SAC IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK!**

* * *

The kids heard this from their shelters as Andrew then proclaimed.

"We did it! The meteorite was destroyed!" Andrew cried out as he had that beaker in his hands again.

The kids then cheered in excitement that they were all saved. Double D in particular was relieved that the madness was all over.

"I must say Andrew, this was very impressive," Double D commented. "I was definitely not expecting that meteorite to come here, so doozy or not, we saved everyone and all my troubles are over! I'm so relieved!"

Andrew nodded in excitement when suddenly, the beaker in his hand, still rainbow colored was shaking roughly.

"What the…?" Double D wondered.

"What's going on Andrew," Eddy asked. "Why is the beaker shaking and still colored like the rainbow?"

Andrew was hesitant before finally explaining.

"Uh guys, the meteorite wasn't the doozy at all," Andrew explained which got Double D speechless.

"What do you mean?" Eddy questioned.

"That meteorite, wasn't the doozy the beaker was talking about," Andrew explained. "The fact that the meteorite was heading for us was, well a _coincidence._ The real doozy has yet to happen, according to what the beaker is showing us."

Double D then finally mustered enough energy to start speaking.

"But… I… WHAT!?" Double D shouted. "The meteorite _wasn't_ the doozy!?"

"That's what I said buddy."

"How could that be possible? Why wasn't that meteorite the doozy? I mean what could be more doozier than that!?"

"Beats me, the rule behind the beaker is a mystery not meant to be explained," Andrew explained. "The doozy could happen at any moment at the most random moment, but its unknown what it could be."

That was it. All day of being tortured caused Double D to snap. His eyes were now fired up and he mustered up a really pissed off look on his face. He looked like he was about to erupt as a fiery display occurred as a result, which shocked everyone, even Eddy. After a minute though, Double D was all worn out and felt it was pointless to get angry at something that couldn't be explained.

"Oh, what's the point? I give up," Double D said as he was lying on the ground, and the beaker was starting to shake violently and was foaming from the surface as Double D stated. "I give up trying to proof this is a coincidence, and doing it scientifically. Whether it's a curse, or magic, or something supernatural, or whatever else it may be… it's not worth stressing myself over anymore… I'm… just gonna accept the fact that some mysteries are best left untold…"

"So… does that mean you believe in the curse then Double D," Chaosky felt like asking as Double D sighed in defeat.

"I…I guess I do…"

The beaker then shook its hardest and before you knew it, it then erupted a rainbow colored stream like a volcano which showed a very colorful display, and the kids were admiring this. A moment later, the displayed ended as the air was now filled with rainbow colored sparkles that filled the scenery with a beautiful display which got the attention of everyone watching it. Double D in particular was shocked by what took place. Once this was done, Andrew understood what this meant.

"Hey! That's it! That's the doozy!" Andrew proclaimed as Double D looked confused.

"What is?"

"You believing in the curse Double D! That's something I never expected from you," Andrew stated. "See, I told you that just believing in the curse would end up lifting you from the curse for good!"

"I guess your right Andrew," Double D stated. "Gentlemen, there's a lesson to be learned in all this."

"Yup," Andrew agreed. "It's that sometimes things happen with a reason or without a reason, but regardless, that is sometimes the way life works and there are times where it cannot be answered accurately with science or otherwise. But that doesn't make certain events any less true."

"Exactly," Double D turned his attention towards Eddy. "And Eddy, I owe you a serious apology for how I acted with the cursed telephone. I should have been a little more sympathic when it came to your injuries instead of scientifically proving the curse to be fake and all the events were coincidental. I apologize for my behavior Eddy."

Eddy then shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, we're even now, that's all that matters," Eddy stated.

"I'm glad you see it that way Eddy," Double D then thanked him. "Thank you."

"Sure Double D," Eddy said.

"Hey guys, the beaker is empty, the doozy caused it to get emptied out." Andrew stated.

"Will it refill itself Andrew," Ed took a wild guess.

"Most likely," Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"There is one thing that I just don't get," Chaosky then felt like asking. "When Rolf was saying the beaker tortured his people from the Old Country for generations, what do you think he meant by that? Did he believe in the curse?"  
"You know Chaosky, I'm pretty sure it's a wacky tradition that has to do with his cultural heritage." Andrew concluded.

"You're probably right," Chaosky agreed. "Now let's go enjoy the rest of the day in peace."

"You got it Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go guys."

Andrew and Chaosky along with the Eds spent the rest of the day together doing unimportant stuff as it soon became nighttime shortly afterwards. We then look towards the starry sky, as Andrew could only wonder if anymore crazy events will occur that he'll take part in along with his friends. Only time could tell. We then see a shooting star zip by in the starry night as the screen faded out in black afterwards, indicating that this is the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB MAKING IT!**

 **OH, JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, THE MORAL TO THIS STORY IS TO BE INTERPRETED AS THIS; THAT CERTAIN EVENTS HAPPEN EVEN IF THERE ISN'T A SPECIFIED REASON BEHIND IT, SUCH AS HURRICANES, THUNDERSTORMS, THAT KIND OF STUFF AMONG OTHER EVENTS, AND THERES NO CONTROL OVER IT AND THAT SOMETIMES WE JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE THAT THIS STUFF HAPPENS WITHOUT A REASON AT TIMES! THE LESSON ISN'T ANYTHING RELATED TO RELIGION OR ATHIESISM, SO DON'T TAKE THIS OFFENSIVELY!**

 **ANYWAY, I THINK I HAVE ANOTHER NEW STORY IN MIND, BUT I'M GONNA WAIT TO MAKE THAT ONE! TUNE IN NEXT TIME THOUGH READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE, SO ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
